


no problem

by brucewaynery



Series: iron man bingo fills [14]
Category: Marvel
Genre: AUTHOR AU, Fluff, Getting Together, Iron Man Bingo 2019, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: Peter's favourite author looks awfully familiar.OR, Peter's favourite author is the guy Tony had the world's best blind date and it's not anywhere near as complicated as it should be.





	no problem

It’s been far too long since Tony’s been on a date, much less a blind one, but Rhodey had said that it was time he got out more, especially with Peter starting school, so he’d been fixed up with one of his old army buddies and shoved out the door in pants that he knew complimented his ass.

When Rhodey saw them, when he came to pick up Peter for the night, he rolled his eyes and told him to go slow.

“If the situation calls for it!”

Within seconds of meeting the guy, all that had gone out the window - this situation called for supersonic, he’s hot and sweet, and they didn’t even get through their starter before Tony tells him he likes his coursed desert-first and they’d found another thing in common.

“You’re my first hook-up since having a child, you know that?” Tony starts, tracing patterns over Steve’s chest. This feels like more than a hook-up, maybe because Tony’s getting far too old for that kind of stuff anyway, but also because there’s a certain air they have, a certain repertoire, even within minutes of meeting, even with so few spoken words, both of them know that it’s something more than a hook-up.

“Rhodey told me.”

“Snitch,” Tony says, lacking any venom. Steve laughs, and he can feel the rumbles of his chest. It’s nice, Tony decides.

“How old are you?” Tony asks, out of curiosity, he’s younger than him, and Rhodey, that’s for sure (unless dermatologists hate him, but in all honesty, Tony thinks it’s hard to think of anyone who’d hate him).

“31. You?”

“Well, fuck--”

Steve laughs, “That’s not a number, Mr. Math-PhD.”

“Doctor,” Tony grumbles. He did the work, three times over, he should be called doctor, damnit!

“No need to call me Doctor, sir,” Steve says grinning cheekily.

Tony gasps theatrically, “A man after my own heart!”

“You got me.”

They’re comfortably silent for a beat before Steve speaks up, “What was so dastardly about 31?”

“It means I’m going through a middle-age crisis!” And that was not allowed. According to the magazines he doesn’t read, mid-life crises happen after the last child goes to college, and symptoms include a blond half his age in his bed.

“Tony, don’t be ridiculous, you don’t look a day over 50,” Steve teases, brushing at the hair in his temple. The one action is so blistering sweet and domestic and he literally just met the guy, but he already wants Peter to like him.

Tony snorts, “I’m 43, flatterer.”

“Ahh!” Steve exclaims, unenthusiastically.

Tony buries his head into Steve’s chest to hide his smile. “You’re such a dick,” he mutters.

“You like my dick,” Steve says, smugly, laughing when Tony swats him.

Tony finds out that Steve used to be in the army (old _army_ buddy of Rhodey’s, duh) and he works as an illustrator.

It’s wonderfully easy to be with Steve, it’s easy and straightforward (straight only in a manner of speaking, of course) to figure out what they want from each other, and how they can make it work. Tony says goodbye to Steve with a kiss and a plan for next week.

-

When Tony goes over to Rhodey’s to pick Peter up, his son runs full force at him and tackles him to the ground, “Is this what Uncle Rhodey taught you?” Tony asks, squinting up at Peter.

“No!” Peter says, grinning proudly, from his place on Tony’s chest.

Tony easily lifts him off and picks himself up, glaring at Rhodey after he does, “You’re a bad influence, Peter, this is the last time you’re seeing James Rhodes for the time being.”

Peter looks immensely confused. “Who’s James?”

“You’re catching on already!”

Peter rolls his eyes, and Tony definitely didn’t teach him that. Definitely. “No! Daddy! Who’s James?”

Tony looks at Rhodey over Peter. He’s trying not to laugh. _Dick_, he mouths.

“That’s Uncle Rhodey’s first name.”

Peter looks just short of harrowed. “Uncle Rhodey’s first name is Uncle.”

This time Rhodey doesn’t even try to hide his laughter, “If there was any doubt that he’s your son…”

Tony just shakes his head, “Pete, you wanna go and set up the music in the car? I need to talk to Uncle Rhodey.”

“Kay,” Peter says, going off like a shot into the car. 

“So.”

“So.”

After about half a minute of silence, Rhodey breaks it, “You slept with him, didn’t you?”

Tony refuses to feel any shame, “You never told me that he was that hot!”

Rhodey makes a frustrated sound. 

“We have a second date though,” Tony says, unable to stop the grin from spreading across his face.

“Yeah?”

Tony nods and pulls him in for a hug, “Thanks.”

-

“Did you have a fun time with Uncle Rhodey?” Tony asks Peter when he gets into the car.

Peter entirely ignores his question in favour of asking him, “Are we going to the library now?”

Tony laughs. Peter definitely is his kid, no doubt, “Yeah, kid.”

When they get to the library, Peter sprints out of the car, and then seemingly remembers his dad and loops back for him, pulling on his hand. Tony grabs his book and hands it to him before he forgets.

“Daddy, Daddy!” Peter says, tugging on Tony’s hand, “Look!” He points over to the far end of the library where a blond guy is sitting at a table and signing kids’ books, Peter’s current favourite author, Captain Steve. Tony wonders, idly, as they make their way to the end of the line, if he is actually a real captain.

Probably not.

While they wait in line, Peter talks his ears off about his books. They move slowly up the line, slow enough that Peter gets bored of explaining all the plots in favour of making friends with the kid in front of them.

“Daddy! This is Ned,” Peter tells him when they’re about ten people away from the front.

Tony crouches down to shake Ned’s hand, “Nice to meet you.” And then does the same with his mother. Peter’s a social kid, and Ned might be too, because it took all of ten minutes for them to become best friends. Tony had his mother’s phone number and a play date set up by the time they’re three people away.

In all of their socialising (Rhodey would be so proud), he’s yet to see what the author looks like. Most of the authors who come to the library are pretty old and greying, this one, this one’s…

This one’s Steve, from last night.

He seems just as surprised as Tony and stutters over his words to the kid in front of him when he catches his eye.

When they get to the front, Steve keeps his undivided attention on Peter and answers all his questions.

“Hey, Tony, you okay?” Steve asks quietly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony replies automatically.

“Really,” Steve raises an eyebrow, “because you look like you’re about to have a panic attack.”

“Don’t you have people to meet?” Tony says, looking over his shoulder, and _oh_, they were the last ones.

Tony glances at Peter, who’s talking with Ned and tells him that he needs to speak to ‘Captain Steve’ for a minute.

“Hey, hey, Tony, are you sure you’re okay?” Steve asks again when Tony pulls him behind the screen/display thing.

“You met my son--” he checks his watch “--two hours after you sucked my dick,” he says, quietly.

“Is that… a problem?”

Steve’s hand is on his elbow and he’s standing close enough that, if he felt so inclined, he could count the faint freckles that run over the bridge of his nose, it’s not suffocating, it’s comforting, there’s something about his presence, about being in close proximity to him that makes him feel safe and calm.

Whatever panic that was raging a storm inside Tony’s brain quiets down to a light shower, and he says, “No. Not a problem.”

Three months later, Peter’s ecstatic to hear that his favourite author is dating his dad (he still thinks that dating is gross, but it’s okay if his dad does it), he is, however, once again, harrowed to learn that Steve’s first name isn’t ‘Captain’.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! a comment/kudo/ a [reblog of this post](https://ineffablestarkrogers.tumblr.com/post/187048237291/no-problem) is greatly appreciated <33


End file.
